1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as personal computers of the lap-top type and, more particularly, an electronic apparatus provided with a storing section for storing a card-like electronic member
2.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plurality of portable electronic apparatuses such as personal computers of book-type and lap-top types are on the market. Some of them have provision to receive a card-like electronic member, such as a high capacity memory card. The housing of such a computer includes a storing section for storing the card-like electronic member and an insertion opening through which the memory card is inserted.
In order to eject the received memory card, the computer further comprises a link mechanism arranged in the housing and an operation button attached, for example, to a side wall of the housing. The link mechanism is structurally complex and requires a large space within the computer body.